Difficult day
by Ida Mirei
Summary: Based on Disney Zorro - alternative ending of "the Eagle" story. Told by don Alejandro - my favourite character.


It was indeed a heavy day. I have just returned from Monterey, where I convinced the governor to accept the union of fifty _haciendados_from Los Angeles as a legal force, entitled to protect the land from any aggression. We left in turbulent times and the small garrison with sergeant Garcia – oh no, "acting _commandante" _Garcia – was just not enough to protect us from all the dangers. And after my return I learnt about Varga, the new _administrado_. There was something suspicious about him – not only that he was aggressive and hostile toward all independently-minded citizens, no there was something more. We didn't know his plans, but I was sure, that he was a real threat to Los Angeles. My suspicions only confirmed, when I learned, that he demanded the list of the names of _haciendados_, who participated in the union. Well, he will get it over my dead body!  
And I heard, that he stayed in my house almost till the very day of my arrival – and my son Diego played for him the gracious host. How could he? Was he really my son, blood of my blood? The true de la Vega should throw the scoundrel through the gate after the first step on our land. The true de la Vega should defend our house, even with his life. I tried not to show him my discontent, as I know my son, and wise man shouldn't expect a scholar to be a fighter. However, later we went to the _pueblo_ to talk to the _administrado_. Señor Varga was aggressive and demanding. The talk turned into quarrel, he threatened me – and yet my son showed nothing but the cool politeness. Indeed, there must be not blood in his veins, but water...  
On our road back to _hacienda_ I couldn't hide my disappointment. I told him a few bitter words - but as usual he didn't defend himself. He didn't even once raise his voice. Sometimes I think I would like him to yell back at me, show some energy, some feelings... Sometimes I think I try to provoke him – but nothing, never...  
When we returned, he excused himself and went to bed. I didn't try to stop him, even if I knew, that a few of my friends were coming to talk the situation over. There would be no use of him – probably he would only try to stop us from something he calls „violence" - and I call "action" - as he did before. We will have to do without younger de la Vega. I will have to do without my son.  
The only hope I have in him now is that one day he will give me grandchildren – and perhaps among them I will find a heir to my soul.

I had three guests this evening, three my best friends: Fernardo, Augustin and Carlos. Wealthy haciendados and leaders of the society. I trusted them with my life, I knew them since childhood – but their proposition was a total surprise.  
- We cannot cope with the _administrado_ alone - said Augustin – even not with our 50 peoples army. We need help.  
- I am not entirely sure, whether we should cope with the _administrado_. He has done nothing against the law so far – I answered.  
- I am sure he did. He is only too cunning to expose himself. To well organized.  
- He may by suspicious, but...  
- He intended to take over your _hacienda_. Only Diego somehow persuaded him to resign from this idea.  
For this I had no answer. I could kill with cold blood any man who would try to put his hand on my land. My life.  
Don Carlos said slowly:  
- Señor Varga may have not done anything yet, but we all suspect him to hide something. He tried to get the list of the Dons, who signed the list, didn't he? We all feel, that we are in danger, That the Los Angeles is in danger. Maybe even the whole region. We must be prepared.  
- I see that you want to propose something, my friend?  
- Oh I do. We should communicate with Zorro and get his help.  
- Splendid idea! - I answered with a bit of irony – but how we do it? We cannot send him a letter!  
- Well – don Carlos took the breath and I understood, that they talked the thing over before and know are going to tell me something, I will not like – we thought you could help us here.  
- Me? How? I do not have any idea, who he is, as any of you!  
- But you have been in his hiding place once. You told us about it.  
So, that was it. It was true. I told them about the night, almost a year ago, when _el Zorro_ saved my life. Later I regretted that. The have sworn never to talk about it to anybody, and I have sworn never to think about it again. It was simply to tempting – to have the key to the identity of the most mysterious man in the California...Well, maybe not the whole key...  
- I was badly wounded. It was night. I wouldn't find the entrance to his cave now.  
- Have you ever tried? - Augustin asked impatiently.  
- I have. - I admitted ashamed after the moment of silence. - I have. I wanted to thank him. To talk to him. To help him maybe. He is... he is as I secretly dreamed my own son to be. - I don't know why I make such confession. It is a bit unfair to Diego. I shouldn't judge him - accuse him - in front of this men, even if they are my best friends. I finish harshly – I have, but I couldn't find the cave. Even the hill, where the entrance was.  
- But you know the place more or less?  
- More or less – I admitted – I know, where Monastario got me, when I have left the cave. It must not have been very far. I walked only for a few minutes, and was very weak.  
- All right then. Why don't we go there and wait for him. If he keeps his horse there, he must come to feed him.  
I hesitated. Will it be a betrayal to my masked saviour? I would trust them with my life – but can I trust them with his life? However, as I heard, he is fighting señor Varga too. We should combine our forces – otherwise we all can loose.  
- I will take you there. In fact, it is on the de la Vega land, not so far from that house. We can wait somewhere on the hills – if the anyone rides in the neighborhood, we will see him.  
- Good! - I saw relieve in their faces. - Than tomorrow we go.  
- Early in the morning - proposed Carlos – that is the most likely time for the rider, who doesn't wish to be seen.

So it was settled. For a moment I thought about taking Diego on this escapade, but I resigned. I was still angry at him. And I didn't want to hear, that he is too tired to get up early.  
Sometimes I wonder, what is he tired with? Playing the guitar? Had he at least charm some young lady with it – I would put up with the guitar, if I could count on grandchildren thanks to it... But no. Never. My son is too lazy even to conquer a women. Nothing, nothing of the de la Vegas...

Morning was cool and sky clear and the sun was rising quickly. However, I felt tired and discouraged. I was sure we weren't to meet the Fox. It would be too easy. Perhaps we should leave a note on the trees? But if the lancers found it, _administrado_ would treat it as the proof of treason. And as I was not sure, where his cave was, we wouldn't know which tree he would notice.  
My mood must have influenced my companions. We rode in the gloomy silence. And then, when we climbed on the hill, suddenly, in the morning air we heard music. A guitar.  
- What is it? Someone playing – at this hour? - don Carlos was surprised, as the others.  
- Rather learning to play – laughed don Fernardo.  
I am not surprised, and I do not laugh. I am very angry.  
It is Diego. I would recognize this thrumming everywhere. He practices it all the evenings. The same tunes, since weeks. For hours!  
- Well, he didn't do much progress – remarked innocently don Carlos.  
- One day I will not be able to bear it anymore and will throw him out with this damned guitar. I already told him I had enough of it.  
- Apparently he obeyed and found some other place to practice. Too bad, that it is the place in which we hoped to find help. No matter how noble art the music is, we cannot defeat Varga with the guitar.

I do not blame them for their remarks. Now Zorro will definitely hear, that someone is here and won't show himself. My son not only didn't help us, but managed to spoil the whole expedition.  
We could as well return, but in the meantime we reached the top of the hill. And then, to my surprise, I could see a small valley and the player. And it is not my son. It is Bernardo.  
- I do not understand! - I said astonished – I am sure it is the same song I hear almost every evening!  
- Well, as for a deaf man, it is even quite an achievement... - answered don Carlos.  
- Maybe don Diego is learning him to play? - said don Fernardo.  
- A deaf man? What for?  
- Well, maybe he wanted to play? Deaf men sometimes have such strange fantasies. Your son is always so patient and caring toward his servant, I am sure he would teach him to play, if Bernardo wanted to. It would explain, why they exercise so long.  
It is possible, and I think warmer about Diego. Indeed, he is always patient and caring. With all servants, not only with Bernardo. My son has a good heart – only a weak one.

And in this moment Diego appears in the valley. I didn't notice, where he did come from, but I am astonished with his behavior. He moves unusually quickly and is just furious.  
Right now, there is nothing weak in him.  
- One day I'll kill that man, I swear! I will not put up with his arrogance anymore! Each time I see him, I dream about throwing him through the window! - he almost shouts and paces quickly through the grass.  
I do not know, why he is shouting, in a company only of his deaf servant, but Bernardo must understand the mood of his master. He stops playing and looks at him with the worried expression on his face. Diego notices his glance and stops immediately. And smiles with his normal, cheerful smile. That is more like my son.  
- I am sorry my friend. I am calm already. The trip was in vain. I didn't get any news, only get irritated. We seem to be in a dead point right now. Varga is just to clever. I have no idea, what he is up to right now. We only know, that he is behind the Eagle's conspiracy – but what is their goal?... I am afraid we are running out of time, and there is nothing even to start with.  
Well, definitely he is talking to Bernardo. Can the servant read his lips? Or maybe Diego just needs an audience? Anyway, I am astonished. After his return from Spain I have never seen so much... energy in his behavior. My companions must think the same, as they do not say anything. We all stay an watch.  
- I wasn't in my room, I have only changed my clothes and left the horse. And you, have you been at home – or playing the whole morning? By the way, you could change you repertoire. That melody is increasingly irritating. My father patience is on edge, one day he will throw me out, together with the guitar - laughs Diego and I feel suddenly very stupid.  
Bernardo nods.  
- My father?  
Bernardo shows something.  
- He thinks I am asleep? Good. What? Angry with me? I know. Well, there is nothing I could do about it know.  
That is my Diego. Nothing he could do. Not now, not later. But Bernardo shows something more.  
- What? He left the house? So early? Alone? With whom?  
I cannot believe it. Is Bernardo spying for my son?  
The servants pictures my friends and it makes me blush. However, my son understands him perfectly.  
- Don Carlos, don Fernardo... don Augustin? Ah, how interesting! Where did the go? What for?  
Bernardo shakes the head.  
- Well, no matter. We will get to know later. Now we have at least few calm hours for ourselves.  
Bernardo yawns and points at Diego.  
- Oh now, I am not tired. And you? Very well. We can try to make some plans. I am afraid, that we desperately need some plans.  
Bernardo points at his head and shakes it helplessly.  
- Well, I am out of ideas too. But I always found it easier to think, when I was occupied with something else. Do you care for some practice?  
Bernardo nods eagerly and out of somewhere in his hands appear two swords.  
- Just try to attack me in anyway you wish. And than take the upper ground – Diego points at the big stone – and attack from there.

Well, that is the surprise. My Diego is learning to fence. Finally. Now wonder, that he was ashamed with his lack of skills, and took his servant as a teacher. He shouldn't have hidden it. I will find him the best instructor in the California. I will teach him myself. I would have done it much earlier, if I only knew, he will agree to learn.

But then they start, and, even if I cannot believe it, I see that it is not Bernardo, who is a teacher.  
- More speed! More speed! And stronger! Try to reach the corp! Oh do not worry, I will handle it! More speed and more forward! That's it! Exactly!  
His moves are quick and decided. My Diego, who doesn't know, how to keep a weapon, now acts like a real master.  
In fact, he could give lessons to me.  
My companions looked at me as astonished, as I was.  
- Your son is full of surprises – said quietly don Carlos.  
- I will need an explanation for this – I said angrily and moved my horse down the hill, to the valley.

Diego and Bernardo must have heard us, because the freeze for a moment, and then start to move frantically. When we ride down, for a moment they are out of our sight and when we reach the bottom of the valley, we again hear the music and see the perfect picnic scene. This time Diego is playing the guitar – as awful as Bernardo a few moments ago. And the servant seats nearby, cleaning his jacket. No sign of swords.  
When he sees us, he stands up immediately with the most cheerful smile.  
- Father! Señores! What a surprise! What are you doing here at this hour?  
- The question is, what are you doing here at this our? I thought you are asleep! - I don't hide my irritation. My wife used to say, that I always get angry, when I do not understand something. Apparently she was right, my sweet Isabel. And this time I do not understand anything. And I am very angry.  
- Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to make a small picnic and practice a little. I know you do not approve of my playing at home, so I decided to come in some quiet place, where I would not disturb you. - Diego's voice is innocent as usual. But for the first time his innocence reminds my of someone, I would like to forget. Of this rouge Esteban, Isabel's brother. For the first time I see, how similar they are. How could I have not noticed it earlier – no noticed, that my Diego is capable of lying? I am not angry anymore, I am furious.  
- Stop these strange excuses, Diego! We saw you from the hill!  
- I do not understand, father. What exactly did you see? - his voice is still perfectly innocent, and smile friendly, but in his eyes I seem something more – anxiety and cool calculation. He was examining, what we saw – to make credible explanation and not to expose to much. Why? He doesn't trust me? Well, in that moment I do not trust him either.  
The tension grows. Bernardo stays behind, with Diego's jacket in his hand and worried face. Don Augustin puts a hand on my arm to calm me, but I shake it down. Perhaps I could hit Diego – for the first time, since he was a little boy, but in this moment we hear horses of many rider.

It is Varga.  
His riders surround us, while he greats us with a mischievous smile:  
- Señores! What a meeting! Or maybe – what a gathering! What are you doing, in such deserted place, at this hour?...  
Strange, today everyone asks that question. And doesn't get any answer. _Administrado_ will not get it either.  
- It is de la Vega land, and I do not have to explain my presence here - I answer angrily.  
- Well perhaps you should. I could easily suspect, that you are conspiring.  
- Why? I have never opposed the low and rightful administration.  
- But you have opposed me, señor de la Vega, by creating you private army.  
Before I have chance to answer – and it wouldn't be a nice answer, Diego interrupts.  
- It is not a private army, señor _administrado_. It is an union of people, who want to defend the peace in their lands – and it is accepted by the governor.  
Diego's voice is calm, his expression polite as usual – but this time I see behind it. He is still calculating – calculating with quick glances: Varga's people and their position, our position, the terrain. His eyes are cold and alert, and I almost can see this calculation in his brain. In this moment he really looks like Esteban, plotting one of his intrigues. The result must be not to his liking, because he lowers his head.  
- Ah, our young popinjay is a politician! - exclaims Varga. - I wasn't talking to you. Why should I quarrel with a puppy, when I have a wolf in my grip? Don Alejandro, enough of this games! Either you are with me, or against! And there is only one proof of your loyalty.  
- And that would be?... - I ask. The situation is not good. Varga wants a confrontation, and we are not ready for it.  
- Your list, don Alejandro. List of 50 _haciendados_, who sworn to fight by your side.  
- You will never get it! - I shout. I want to say something more, but Diego interrupts.  
- My father doesn't have the list.  
- What... - I want an explanation, but he interrupts once more:  
- I am sorry, father. I know you would like to protect me, but it is no use to lie to the _administrado.  
_I have no idea what he is talking about. Of course I have the list. Varga is surprised too, but the little compliment from Diego calmed him a bit.  
- What do you mean, don Diego?  
- Well, I have the list.– he explains almost cheerfully.  
- So you'd better give it me right now.  
- I would, but I do not have it here. If you let me, I will lead you and your people...  
I do not understand him at first, but Varga does, and laughs:  
- Do you think I am so stupid? That I would let your father and his friends alone, free to gather the others? Oh no, if you have the list, you will go with two my men. And if you do not return in an hour with the list, your father dies first.  
Diego is quiet for a moment. Then he raises his head and is not cheerful anymore, but pale and tense. When he speaks, I can hear shadow of failure in his voice:  
- I am sorry señor, but I cannot agree. Either you free my father and the Dons, or you will never the list.  
Varga turns to me again, his eyes dark and voice threatening.  
- And what say you, don Alejandro? Will you give me the list, to buy yours son's life?  
- I am sorry señor, but you will not get the list. - I repeat after Diego. At last, in the face of the end, we speak as one.  
Varga must hear the satisfaction in my voice and becomes furious.  
- So be it! I gave you the choice, and you made it! I do not need the list, as long as I have you, don Alejandro! Without you, the _haciendados_ will not gather! They will not know whom to trust. And they will be scared by an example, I will make of you. If you die – he smiles – no one will know, where the list is... As if it didn't existed.  
- There are others, who could lead them... - starts Diego, but Varga interrupts him.  
- Quiet, puppy! You lie, and I know it. I am tired with both of you.  
Diego wants to tell something, but Varga turns to his men:  
- Bind that three old fools. And kill both de la Vegas.  
- You will not get away with it! - shouts Augustin and my friend try to reach for their weapons, but they are quickly stopped when Varga's men point their pistols.  
- Well, you have convinced me, don Augustin – Varga smiles with a very unpleasant smile – it would be unwise to have any witnesses. I have a feeling, that without you I will finally have peace in that pueblo.

It is terrible moment, but my Diego again pulls my attention. He breaths deeply and to my astonishment I see no fear in him. Only relief – he is suddenly relaxed, as the man, who has just made a very difficult decision and is free.  
- Señor – he says to slowly Varga – if you really intend to do it, you leave me no choice.  
There is something strange in his voice – something cold and strong. Diego never spoke in such manner before. We freeze, but Varga doesn't seem to notice. He is so obsessed with his urge to succeed...  
- You will give me the list? I knew, you will do anything to protect your precious life. Lower the weapons – he shouts at his men.  
Diego comes near him, spreading his hands helplessly, shaking the head and smiling.  
- I am afraid you misunderstood me, señor. I was merely referring to the fact, that during our conversation, I tried to find a solution, that would help me to maintain my status quo. - Varga is so astonished with his speech that he does nothing, only listens in disbelief. Diego continues, approaching him. - Now, you forced me to take direct action, before the eyes of my father and his friends. I am sorry to say it – he shakes his head in mocked sorrow – but my life will never be the same again.  
And when he finishes, he is just before him, and things begin to happen very quickly.  
Diego grabs Varga and throws into his man. Some of them fell, all are confused, they grab quickly their weapons, but cannot shoot with Varga among them.  
Bernadro throws himself under the bushes and reaches for something hidden there.  
Diego shouts to us: "Spread yourselves! Take cover behind the stones!"  
My companions reach for weapons, I do the same. We could spread, but definitely have no intentions of taking cover.  
We engaged men who stood behind us, but Diego was between us and the bigger group.  
Part of the them tried to get on his feet and help _administrado_, but the rest have pounced themselves on Diego. I do not know how – in fact I have no time to watch – he managed to duck out for a moment, but he has no weapons and is outnumbered. Soon he received a strong blow in the head and fall unconscious on the ground, several feets before them.  
- Kill him, you idiots! – shouts Varga.  
I try to save him, but it is just too far. I could only watch how the men with the pistol approaches the stiff body of my child.

And then suddenly there is a horse.  
Black, stunning horse, beautiful as the Californian night.  
He jumps between my son and Varga's men, and starts to protect him wildly, biting, kicking with his hoofs. He is fearsome like the storm. Like tornado.  
"Zorro is here!" I thought "we are saved!"  
Varga's men must have thought the same, as they stopped fighting, and anxiously looked around, gripping stronger their weapon.  
But Zorro was nowwhere to see.  
Only Bernardo didn't look for Zorro. He managed to get to Diego – who was just regaining his consciousness and helped him on his feet.  
And he gave him a sword.  
I could see that Diego was dizzy for a moment. He leant on the blade and looked stunned around.  
He kept his eyes on the horse as if he didn't know, what that magnificent animal is doing here. His expression softened – I could clearly see the love on his face.  
_- Basta, amigo_! - he shouted.  
And the horse immediately calmed himself. He stopped kicking and examined Diego carefully with his big nose, as if making sure, that he is all right.

And so we all stood in the silence: Varga's men on one side, my companions on the other – and Diego with Bernardo behind the black horse just in the middle.  
We all waited and looked around, but Zorro didn't appear. In the silence we heard only snorting of the horse, gently fawning to Diego. My son caressed the beautiful animal back, calming him quietly:  
_- Basta, basta..._ It was nothing, nothing happened. Now, back and wait!  
And the horse moved obediently back and waited.

All looked at my son, Varga's men equally confused as me and my companions. And when he stood there, in dirt skirt, large bruise over his eyebrow and disheveled hair, keeping one hand on the neck of the black stallion and the other – on the blade, straight, quiet and alert – I suddenly think that I didn't knew my son at all.

Varga was indeed the intelligent man – or maybe he wasn't just biased as we. He stepped in front of his men, keeping his eyes on Diego and said slowly:  
- How stupid of me. I thought I was dealing with a puppy, whereas it was... the fox. Tell me, señor, you had a lot of fun hosting me under your roof, spying me?  
- I wouldn't call it fun. But it was useful. - answered Diego looking straight at him. And he didn't comment on his comparison to the fox. I felt something chilly crawling along my spine.  
- Well, I can assure you, that it wasn't fun for me either. And all because of my stupidity. I believed, that you can be ignored. What an occasion I gave you to follow each my step, to learn about my plans...  
- Don't flatter yourself, señor. I would have followed each your step in any case. I hadn't had the problems with it before you came to my house.  
- Oh, yes. You sabotaged each my move. You cost me a lot, señor.  
- Nice to be appreciated. - Diego bowed in a way I have never seen before. Well, not by him. Because very often I saw that mocking bow made by certain man in black.  
- Oh, and now I will make pay for that.  
- May I ask how?  
- You are still outnumbered. You will die. And your friend. And your father, whom you protect with such sacrifice.  
- You will die first, Eagle. - suddenly there is something dark in Diego's voice. I never imagined, that he could take another men's life. And speak about it. - Bernardo will shoot you.  
It is true – Bernardo stays safely behind the black horse and keeps two pistols. An something in his face tells me, that he will not miss even with the first one. Varga looks at him and for a moment he seems uncertain. Diego uses that moment.  
- You said once, that no man is the match for you. Perhaps you would care to prove it once more?  
- You challenge me?  
- Well, it would be a way to solve our little deadlock? Let's fight, fairly. All the others throw their weapons. If I win, your men let us go. If you win, well, you will get rid of me.  
Varga hesitates for a moment, but Bernardo looks very convincing. Or maybe he believes that my son is el Zorro and wants to face him?  
- All right - he nodes.

I really cannot believe it. My Diego provokes someone into a duel? Pretends to be – a Fox? I understand, that he tries to get us out of it. He is indeed outspoken, and could bluff to be _el Zorro_, if it could help – but how he intends to fight?  
And then I recall his exercise with Bernardo.  
I just do not understand. I do not understand so much, that I am even not angry anymore.

When all put off their weapons and move back to make more place for the duel, I ask him:  
- Son, what is the meaning of that? What are you doing?  
- I am sorry, father. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it to happen that way. I tried to talk us out of it, but he was too clever.  
- You will get yourself killed! That men is the master – you told me about it!  
- Oh, yes. But you underestimate my chances.  
- Diego!...  
- Father, please. - He interrupts me and is suddenly so authoritative, that I stop. Than he turns to Bernardo and says quietly, so that only I can hear it. Well, apparently Bernardo can hear it too:  
- Send the horse for lancers. - Bernardo nods.

And then Diego and Varga stand in the middle of the empty space between us and the fight begins. Varga is quick, agile, unpredictable. Real master, who had the best teachers. And my son just stays stiff and unsure. As if he was lacking something. I am sure that I will see him dead in a second. However, in spite of his hesitation, somehow Varga is unable to reach him. I do not know why, because Diego looks very distracted. Only when he touches unconsciously his face, I begin to understand – he is lacking the mask.

So his was the Fox. No, it is not possible. Thousand times he was with me, when we watched _el Zorro _in action. But... now I couldn't recall any of them... Suddenly I realized that Diego was never really present during Zorro's interventions. Well, sometimes we did together saw the black rider, but from such a long distance, that it could be anyone. Like Bernardo, for example. Bernardo, who just pinned the note to the saddle of the black horse. The stallion than walked away – so graciously – and soundless, that no one noticed it. Everyone's attention was concentrated on the fighters. Especially now, when my Diego seemed to get used to fighting as himself and began to move – as quick and deftly as Varga. He was better that any sword master I saw in my life. Just like Zorro.

So it was true – so true and so obvious. Zorro began to appear only a few days after my son's return. He had skills that no one in Los Angeles possessed – wasn't it obvious, that he was trained abroad? He was cunning and witty – well-educated man. And he knew everything that happened in the pueblo – man of high social rank, who participated in all important decisions. Considering all this, there wasn't many young men in Los Angeles, who would fulfill these conditions. It is even strange, that we didn't thought about it before. I guess we were all enchanted by the show Diego gave us. Diego, not Zorro. His was so open, polite, cheerful – we saw only that, he wanted us to see. At least I should recognize my son – but definitely he didn't took his cunning charm after me.

The fight was more and more passionate. I could see, how Diego catches its fire, how he becomes more and more taken by the deadly game with his opponent.  
Than he starts to laugh – and I had no more doubts. Zorro always laughs that way in battle. That is something he took after me: de la Vega's temper. Always first to fight – and to enjoy it.

They move so quickly like dancers, but it is a deadly dance. I cannot say, which one is better. I pray for my son. I cannot loose him right know, when I have to ask him to forgive me so many things. When he has to ask me to forgive him so many things.

I do not know, how long it takes. Minutes, hours? It is like magic circle. They stay and watch. Is Tornado really going to lead here the lancers?  
I see that Varga is loosing his patience, so perhaps it is my son, who is the better one. Neither of them is hurt, but Varga is more and more tired. I see sweat on his face, his mouth are clenched - and then he throws himself on Diego, blocking his blade. I can see a knife in his left hand.

Treacherous bastard.

For a moment I though that he will get my son, but Diego managed to duck out. He hit him with his left hand and Varga flew and fell in the ground. I almost wanted Diego to kill him then, but of course he couldn't stab the laying man in the back. He just waited for Varga to stand, breathing heavily. And waited. But Varga didn't move.  
Slowly Diego came to him and carefully turned his body. We all looked at ourselves in disbelief – Varga fell on his own knife. He still kept it with his hand but the blade was in his heart.  
- It seems that Eagle's flight is ended – said Diego and in silence closed his enemies eyes.  
Then he looked at confused Varga's men.  
- As for you, it would be wise to escape as quickly as you can. Lancers will be here in any moment.

They didn't believe and I saw, that they are still willing to fight. Apparently the didn't want to end that adventure without any profit. And they could kill as and sack Los Angeles. Luckily, in that moment we heard horses and sergeant Garcia shouting:  
- We are here señor Zorro! We came as you asked in your letter!  
He stopped for a moment confused, that there was no Zorro in the valley and looked in disbelief at Varga's dead body and my son with the blade in his hand.  
But it was my moment. I pointed at Varga's men, shouting:  
- They are traitors, as their master, and wanted to kill us! Arrest them, in the name of the King!

Sergeant obeyed.

What happened then was a hell of a battle, but it didn't took long. Soon Varga's men were killed or incapacitated, lancers binded the prisoners. My companions and I had a few scratches, but nothing serious. Bernardo seemed to be untouched, what was strange, as I saw him in the middle of the battle. And my son Diego sat on the side, very dirty and unhappy.

Sergeant Garcia immediately jumped to help him:  
- Don Diego! Are you hurt? How do you feel?  
- Well, I am alive sergeant, but I think I will spend the next few weeks in my bed. I was not created for the battlefield. I always preferred to leave that for such brave soldiers as yourself, sergeant – complaints Diego in a weak voice and I felt, that he again gets us into his show. We all saw our usual Diego and now cannot believe in what happened a few minutes before.  
- But don Diego! You are the hero! - exclaimed sergeant Garcia – You killed señor Varga!  
- Oh now, my dear sergeant. I only managed to survive long enough. I do not know how, but luck must be with the honest people. And Varga killed himself. He fell on his own knife. No, my sergeant. Victory is yours.  
Diego bowed before the sergeant and looked anxiously at me and my companions, but we were wise enough to keep silence. As for Varga's men – their tales were of no importance. They were criminals and had now enough problems with saving their life.

When sergeant left with lancers and prisoners, my companions took goodbye as well. Silently we promised to meet tomorrow and talk. I wasn't sure, if they guessed, that my son and Zorro were one person, but even if – I was sure that they will be able to keep the secret.

And then there were only three of us. Me, anxious Bernardo and Diego. He wasn't unhappy and tired anymore. Still dirty, in scratches and bruises, but rather content. Although, he looked at me with a bit of anxiety.  
- Son, you could fool sergeant again, but I want an explanation. Right now- I demanded.  
- Father – he started slowly – I would be happy to give you any explanation you seek. However, it would be easier, if you could answer my question, I asked when our conversation was so brutally broken: what exactly did you saw from the hill?...

He looks at me attentively and I can see mischievous sparks in his eyes, behind the disheveled hair.

Esteban, Esteban in a flesh.

I am getting angry.


End file.
